1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable device and the like.
2. Related Art
There is known a technique for causing a user, who trains for track and field, to carry an electronic device equipped with a receiver that receives a signal from a GPS (Global Positioning System) satellite and a sensor that measures a heartbeat (or an electronic device that communicates with the receiver and the sensor) and providing information beneficial for the training before the training, during the training, and after the training (see, for example, JP-A-2012-20134 (Patent Literature 1)).
With the technique, it is possible to provide moving speed and a highest heart rate during running on the basis of a monitoring result such as positioning information obtained from a signal of the GPS satellite and a measurement value of a heart rate. Providing various kinds of information using the monitoring result during the training is beneficial in improving a training effect.
Interval training is known as one kind of training for improving a cardiopulmonary function. As an evaluation index of the cardiopulmonary function by the interval training, time from the start of load exercise until a heart rate reaches a target heartbeat zone of the load exercise is conceivable.
More specifically, the time includes the following times.
1) time required from the start of high-load exercise until a heart rate rises to reach a first threshold set as a lower limit of a target heartbeat zone of the high-load exercise (hereinafter referred to as “first threshold reaching time”)
2) time required from the start of a low-load exercise until a heart rate falls to reach a second threshold set as an upper limit of a target heartbeat zone of the low-load exercise (hereinafter referred to as “second threshold reaching time”)